


Evil Apollo

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: What about if Artemis is raped by Apollo?





	Evil Apollo

I have longed for her

My beautiful, virgin twin

Unable to waiting anymore

I trick her

To come with me

When no one was around 

I take the chance 

I ravish her

Take her precious one

Her virginity

She struggling to get free

But she is not strong enough 

To break free from my grasp

She keep shouting help and crying 

But I just ignore it

All I want is to ravish her badly 

And now

She is not a chaste anymore 

She is now dirty

Like her followers that I ravished 

And the so-called virgin protector

Is not a virgin anymore


End file.
